


Famille ?

by Chloris01



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lucifer Feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloris01/pseuds/Chloris01
Summary: Les soirées avec son détective sont toujours sur le même modèle.





	Famille ?

Les soirées avec son détective sont toujours sur le même modèle.

_Si je ne dis rien...si je m'approche sans bruit..._

Lucifer n'est pas du genre calme et paisible, il se débat trop souvent contre lui-même. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il passe le seuil, il a toujours un moment de révolte, de refus, comme s'il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment à sa place.  
C'est le côté brutalement domestique qui lui donne envie de fuir d'abord. La gamine surgit et pousse un cri de bonheur tout à fait incongru, mais flatteur, dès qu'elle l'aperçoit. Puis elle se précipite sur lui... Bien sûr, sa mère laisse faire, il surprend même ce sourire mi-moqueur mi-tendre qu'il ne peut pas expliquer. Mais soudain, il a un peu plus envie de rester.  
Puis il y a les bruits de verres, d'assiettes...le bruit des mots, toujours les mêmes. Ces petits rituels légers qui construisent un mur parfait entre elles et le monde. Enfance et amour en quelques gestes. La mère et la fille s'abritent ainsi derrière leurs habitudes. Lucifer les observe. Il voudrait comprendre ces liens, ce besoin d'être l'une avec l'autre, cet amour sans condition. C'est comme un concerto écrit dans un langage qu'il ne connaît pas, chacune jouant sa partition sans effort, avec légèreté, avec évidence. 

_Si je ne dis rien...si je m'approche sans bruit..._

Il est toujours un peu surpris quand Chloé lève les yeux vers lui, et que, comme ça, sans y penser, sans savoir comment, il se retrouve tout à coup bien à l'abri lui aussi entre leurs murailles indicibles. Tous les trois côte à côte autour de la table...ou par terre sur des couvertures...Lui, encore méfiant, toujours inquiet, prêt à fuir si nécessaire mais comme protégé par leurs regards. 

_Si je ne dis rien...si je m'approche sans bruit..._

Il se rend compte que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il fait partie d'un tout, qu'il appartient, au sens propre, à d'autres. Il fait partie de leurs pensées, de leurs gestes, de leurs vies. Il sait qu'il existe pour elles, qu'elles l'observent aussi...et que toutes deux, à leur manière, attendent quelque chose de lui. Exigences douces et insondables, il ne peut pas y échapper. Bien sûr, qu'il va les décevoir. Comment faire autrement ?

Il n'est pas encore prêt à donner. Il y a encore trop de bruit autour de lui, trop de colère, trop d'envies et de désirs à explorer. Il n'est pas encore prêt à tout leur dire.


End file.
